The Words Unsaid
by InfamousSnowflake
Summary: JacexAlec! When confessions are made, will either be willing to accept them?


My first Mortal Instruments story. Please be forgiving for any mess ups. :)

Alec paced in front of a smirking Jace, intense blue eyes show an inward battle.

"Are you sure? I know I'm amazing, but I'm also sure that you don't feel that way. Especially since it's me." The blond inquisitor, with a slight edge to his voice.

"Damn it, Jace!" Alec seethed, glaring at his supposed-to-be best friend.

"What?" Jace asked, innocently. A light from above casting a halo on his golden locks.

"You know what!" Alec snapped, feeling a burst of courage and anger. Jace appeared shocked by this, but it was quickly replaced with a look of mischievousness or, in Jace's mind, genius.

"Fine, I believe you." Jace said, calmly.

Alec, still on a rant, yelled, "I don't care if you- wait… What?"

"I said," Jace smirked, moving closer, "I believe you."

Alec sighed, "Finally."

He finally noticed Jace's movements, "What are you…"

The question lingered on Alec's lips as Jace's eyes narrowed evilly, "However…" Jace began.

"However?" Alec asked, slowly, suddenly uncomfortable. He tugged on the sleeve of his long, black sweater, stepping back a bit.

"I don't think you can prove it." Jace stated.

Alec coughed and turned bright red. He tilted his face downward, trying to cover it with his shaggy, black hair.

"W-what do y-you me-mean?" He stuttered out.

"I mean, how do you _know_ if you've never _acted on it_?" Jace's smirk grew as Alec twitched.

"Act on it?" The stutter turned into a strained, high pitched yelp.

Jace nodded.

"How on Earth- what are you talking about?"

"Well, I know you've been getting close to _Bane_ but, if you're so sure about _me…_" Jace said, looking a tad disgusted when he mentioned the infamous warlock.

"I still don't get what you're saying." Alec replied, now more confused than flustered.

"Kiss me." Jace finally said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Alec's eyes widened.

"Huh?" He choked out, unable to believe what the golden haired menace was saying.

"You heard me." Jace drawled out, seeming to relish in the surprise on Alec's face.

"You're kidding me. You have to be, you're like the straightest person I know." Alec ranted.

"I know, but it might help. You know, distinguish your feelings." The slight tease made Alec glare even more.

"I already know my feelings, Jace, just drop it." The blue eyed boy turned to walk away, only to hear Jace chuckle.

"That's what I thought," Jace shook his head, "So you should just call-"

He was cut off by a pair of warm lips pressed against his own.

It seemed, as it, that in this moment; this awkwardly intense moment, that something was decided.

Alec, his anger finally used up, realized what he was doing.

His eyes snapped open, bright blue meeting electric gold.

They stayed frozen, both shocked.

Alec's hands were grasping Jace's forearms, next to his side and both were completely tense.

After a few seconds, the trance broke, causing Alec to pull away nervously.

… Only to have a strong hand wrap around his neck and drag him back.

The second time their lips met, Jace's fingers tangled in Alec's hair, bringing their bodies flush together. Both became enveloped in the kiss, lips moved fluidly against each other, only interrupted by the need for air.

Alec pulled away again, but only about an inch due to Jace's grip.

"Jace, what are you doing?" Alec whispered, feeling more crushed than anything.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" Jace asked, appearing slightly hurt.

"Yes, no, I don't know!" Alec whispered fiercely, "What do you want me to say Jace?"

Jace, looking away, answered, "I want you."

"That's what I want you to say." Jace whispered, feeling the sharp pang of rejection.

It was funny, how this was started to prove Alec didn't _really _want him, and now was Alec being over him.

Jace's pulse raced even more, causing him to look around nervously.

When Alec didn't say anything, Jace pulled out of his grip and hurried out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Alec stared after the retreating blond, fingers pressed to his lips.

"Jace…" He whispered, wondering whether Jace was serious or not.

"Hey, Alec!" Max greeted, happily, bouncing in through the door; his hand clutching a comic book.

"Hey." Alec muttered back. His black hair fell into his blue eyes.

Max tilted his head, "Is something wrong? Want me to get Jace?"

Alec laughed, bitterly, "No, I'm good, Maxi."

"Alright! Hey, can you help me study the runes? I can't seem to get them down right."

Alec walked up to Max, mussing up his hair, "Of course."

A wary knock echoed through the large library, which was only lit by the giant fireplace and occasional flash of lightning in the rainy sky.

"Jace?" Alec quietly asked, pushing the door open.

He saw Jace slumped in a large armchair, a bottle dangling from his fingers.

Gold eyes and hair were lit up by the fire, making Jace look even more angelic.

Alec walked forward, trying not to startle Jace.

When he was standing about three feet away, he stopped.

"Do you ever feel like fire?" Jace asked, sounding hypnotized.

"What?" Alec's eyebrows knitted in confusion.

"You just get stronger and stronger, eating up everything around you, until there's nothing left… Nothing but an empty wasteland. Then you burn out, knowing that you destroyed everything that built you up, everything that you ever cared about.

"After, you're too afraid to get close to anything, anyone, because you know that all you'll do is hurt them. Destroy them." Jace took a long swig out of the bottle, which Alec only now realized was alcohol.

"Jace, I-"

"-Then, to make things worse, everyone's afraid of you. Like they know how it will end." Jace shook his head, laughing in a way that made Alec want to wrap him up in his arms. Meanwhile, Jace just sat there, staring at the flames.

As he went to drink again, he found that Alec had taken the bottle away from him and was now perched on the armrest, taking a sip before making a face at the intensity.

"How do you drink this stuff?"

Jace smirked before frowning again.

"Is there a reason why you're in here, besides stealing my drink?"

Alec sighed, looking at his hands, "Why did you run away?"

His voice was barely audible.

Jace turned to look the opposite way, hiding his emotions, "I made a mistake, that shouldn't have happened." He shook his head and stood up, beginning to pace.

Alec nearly laughed at the change.

"You… You didn't mean it?" Alec tried to keep his voice as non-chalant as possible, but the waver was obvious.

Jace ran a hand harshly through his hair, which didn't help the mess it had become.

"No, well, yes… But I shouldn't have."

Alec had never seen Jace so… Befuddled.

Deciding to take things into his own hands, Alec slinked off the armrest and stood in Jace's way.

When the younger teen went to walk around, Alec blocked him.

"Jace," Alec began, getting Jace's attention, "I love you."

Hope you liked it! Please Rate & Review!


End file.
